


Because now I’m torn apart

by Keytrastar



Series: Look to the stars [2]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collars, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Emperor, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, I’m back with this shit, M/M, Master/Slave, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Aku, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, The Emperor is a manipulative dick, The Empress is concerned, at least elements of it?, kid Jack is adorable tho, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar
Summary: Five years have gone by since he’d lost his freedom. Five excruciatingly long years since he’d been forced to serve the human Emperor. Aku was certain that he’d experienced everything, that things could not get any worse for him. But they did.
Relationships: The Emperor/Aku
Series: Look to the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Because now I’m torn apart

"That's it.. you are doing so very well, my little pet.."

Soft, almost _tender_ fingers trailed lightly between his proud horns, gently caressing the dark appendages from base to tip, and he couldn't stop himself from whining at the intense sensation if he tried, hips pressing back against the toy nosing at his lips now, its thick, blunt tip just barely dipping between the puffy black folds of his entrance and applying incessant pressure against his conjured clit, yet somehow never actually slipping into him. But as he did so, the object disappeared and he let out a desperate, helpless sound even as relief welled strongly within his chest, fear and anguish steadily consuming him from within and silent tears slowly starting to drip down his green face, only to be almost immediately wiped away by gentle thumbs.

Over the five years of his captivity it had become a routine by now, this treatment he received at the hands of the human emperor. At least three to four times a week he would be visited in his new quarters that had swiftly lost the illusion of being anything other than a prison, and the other would have his way with him, pinning him against the wall or forcing him to kneel on all fours, taking him deep and fast and brutal and leaving him to wallow in a pool of his own essence and the mortal's fluids by the end of each vile session.

He had tried to fight against it at first, of course. Had tried to resist, to struggle, to free himself. But, despite his best efforts, he was always completely helpless in the face of this new weapon, this necklace that had been strapped tightly around his neck, forcing him to bend to the human's every whim, to his very _will_. Compelling him to _submit_.

The other's member was a heavy, nauseating weight against his tongue. The taste of pre-cum already trickling down it - horrible. And yet he was forced to swallow it nonetheless, the salty, bitter tang of his own tears mixing unpleasantly with the mortal's fluids now mercilessly invading his mouth, the musky odor of his Master flooding his nostrils and effectively suffocating him even as he struggled to keep himself from breaking down completely. When a strong hand wrapped possessively around the back of his neck, pressing him flush against the other's groin as the other began thrusting viciously in and out of his mouth, forcing his thick cock down the demon's throat and his balls to slap obscenely against the creature's chin, Aku gagged, fighting desperately to pull away, fear and disgust coiling deep within his core.

He.. he didn't want this.. _He didn't want this!_

But his body, now fully under the human's control, apparently had other ideas upon the matter.

Aku could feel his own fluids staining the insides of his thighs, his own conjured member swiftly becoming rock hard between them and his channel clenching down on nothing, the mere _sensation_ of his desperation leaving him breathless with want. There was simply no denying it. His own form was now betraying him... _begging_ itself to be ravaged and dominated in spite of his mental struggles, his rising anguish and prolonged depression. The accursed, _human_ genetalia becoming wet and hard respectively whenever the loathed Emperor deemed it time for another visit, showing Aku's jailer his willingness.. his ultimate desire to _submit_. To _serve_. To _please_.

To be a _good_ pet.

He hadn't been allowed to will them gone ever since the first time the human had defiled him. Had been forced to keep them, to suffer the uncomfortable yet professional glances of the servants in charge of attending to his needs, to put up with the disgusting leers of the few guards who now knew of his new role. As well as.. as the unwanted touches and compliments of foreign officials that would occasionally travel here for negotiations. The Emperor _did_ like to show off his prize to everyone after all. And, sometimes, if the negotiations were being especially difficult, he would occasionally permit them to... _play_ with him as well.

The first time it had happened, Aku had thought the other was joking. Took it for another threat of punishment for disobedience, one that would never be truly implemented in action. After all, why would the human Emperor be actually willing to share his toy with others? Wasn't Aku his _personal_ prize, of sorts? A toy that only _he_ could use? It simply did not make any sense that the other would be willing to hand him over so easily..

But when he was retrieved from his quarters one hot summer evening, forced to take on the form of a human female, tied down in an unknown bedroom and left spread open, wet and desperate upon the rich, lavish sheets, the full horror of his situation finally crashed into him with brutal force. The sheer realization that the Emperor _hadn't_ been lying to him after all, that this was actually happening. And his terror only worsened when the door to the foreign room opened, admitting the figure of one of their most recent 'guests'.

The dark, unpleasant and utterly _savage_ leer that had been sent his way still haunted his darkest dreams.

The neighboring ruler had had his way with the demon that night, putting him in the most degrading positions his little, sick, _mortal_ mind could possibly come up with, ones that he would probably have never tried even with one of his numerous concubines, or at least never would have taken to such an extreme degree. Aku endured it as best as he possibly could given the circumstances, having long since taught himself when to moan and when to hiss in supposed 'pleasure', how to beg for more just to keep up the illusion that he was actually _enjoying_ this and how to kiss without setting off his gag reflex and vomiting over the side of the bed. But even so, the relief when the assault had finally ended was overwhelming.

He would be raped again the following morning, but at least it was purely oral this time around and he was not penetrated again save for a single finger, the Emperor's guest curious on whether or not the demon's insides had remained as tight as they had been for him the night before.

Needless to say, they had.

More than satisfied with his night of pleasures spent in Aku's forced company, the human had swiftly agreed to all the arrangements the Emperor had been trying to get his agreement to for several weeks. And, after the news got out about the possibility of seeing or even spending a night with the otherworldly being now in the Empire's possession, it all only went further downhill for the captive demon from there.

It quickly became obvious to Aku that he was nothing, but a bargaining tool for his nemesis now. A toy to play with whenever the Emperor's wife or other concubines were not amenable. Or for whenever the human grew bored with conventional sex and longed to humiliate his former enemy once more, reveling in Aku's obvious terror and despair. Which nowadays was steadily becoming more and more often, the periods between their 'sessions' growing shorter and shorter, the guards barging in and pushing him down onto the bed almost every other day now, wrenching his legs apart and roughly preparing him for the other's arrival, completely disregarding his enraged growls and wild struggles.

Aku dreaded the day when the Emperor's visits would finally become diurnal.

The human groaned above him as the demon forced himself to wrap his forked tongue around the thick length now invading his mouth, jerking and stimulating the pulsing, rock-hard organ until the human was grasping desperately for the back of his head, fingers clenching tightly around his neck and his thrusts quickly becoming more erratic until, with an ear-shattering shout, he finally reached his peak, hot cum spilling down that dark throat and trickling past straining green lips as he exploded within his most favored pet.

Whimpering in weak protest, Aku tried to pull himself away, tried to get the other to release him, but wasn't entirely able to do so, the Emperor holding him still until every last bit of his disgusting fluids had been pumped into the demon's body, heedless of the muffled whine that action earned him. Sagging in relief as he finally came back down from his high, he looked down upon the straining, choking creature, allowing the other to wrench himself free at last, enjoying the way the narrow black chest heaved raggedly as wracking coughs assaulted the other's form, the disgraced lord hacking and gagging uncontrollably, spitting out pitiful remains of the human's release, the rest now churning unpleasantly within Aku's newly formed stomach. "You have performed admirably today, my pet. You are learning. Perhaps you have earned a reward for yourself after all."

Aku couldn't stop himself from shuddering as those pale digits finally reached behind him, the toy teasing him so incessantly disappearing and giving way to the probing fingers as they pinched and pulled on the soft, puffy lips of his conjured vulva and rubbed the greedy little bump of his clitoris, spreading the clear lubricant all over. A nasty, vile grin stretched across the human's face as the former tyrant was unable to stop himself from jerking his hips at the sensation if he tried, whining uncontrollably and chasing the sensation of those fingers gliding against him, as if _begging_ them to sink in—

"On your back now, _demon_ , and display yourself for me. I want to have a clear view as I watch you bring yourself to completion."

Despite his near blinding indignation and chest-crushing fear Aku did as he was told, falling back against the soft cushions beneath the two of them and spreading his legs wide for the other with false eagerness, disgust, fury, anguish and terror clashing and coiling bitterly within his heaving chest.

The human sat back, clearly sated and intent on enjoying the intoxicating and ultimately excquisite show before him, a single hand gently cupping the green jaw and a calloused thumb wiping away the crystalline tears already trailing down it, false words of gentle and quiet comfort slipping past his lips at the sight of his toy's obvious distress. Not that it helped the other much.

Reluctant to allow the other to see his anguish and pain, Aku turned his face away from the other as much as he possibly could within the other's tight, unwanted grip, eyes slowly sliding shut so as not to be forced to peer up at the loathsome facade of his mortal tormentor. His own claws, no longer under his control and entirely at the mercy of the disgusting human, began to trail down his body, moving in featherlight touches towards his soaking clit, a quiet, animalistic growl escaping the confines of the closed off room, signalling the moment they finally slid into him...

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The emerald grass was unbelievably soft beneath his clawed feet. Even more so than the rich sheets he was so often laid upon nowadays.. Aku had to grudgingly admit, he rather liked the sensation of it against his dark essence, genuinely enjoyed the gentle caresses of the thin strands against him, their touch so pleasant, so utterly different from that of the human Emperor.

This.. this reminded him of the freedom he had once had, even if for a very short time. And the one he had lost. Around five years ago now

Heaving a heavy, utterly exhausted sigh, the demon sank to his knees beside a small stream, his back turned to the distant silhouette of the ornamented stone palace, fatigue and pain seeping into every line of his hunched body.

This was about as far as he could go. The very boundary of the distance that the necklace strapped around his neck permitted him to venture. He didn't even try to escape, to try and push at its limits in order to get away. No, he knew better than that. The last time he'd tried to do so, Aku had ended up screaming on the ground, raw electricity travelling through his body as the deceptively harmless piece of jewelry suddenly clamped tightly around his throat, not unlike a vice, its temperature sharply rising until he was thrashing uncontrollably in pain, eyes sliding shut and green face contorting in all-consuming agony.

He'd been picked up by the Emperor's guards barely twenty minutes after his foolish stunt and brought back to the palace where he was brutally beaten and left within a dungeon cell without food or water or even decent bedding for over a week. Under normal circumstances, Aku would have been able to handle it. In fact, he would've probably welcomed it, would've even gone out of his way to receive this punishment as often as possible in order to get _some_ time apart from the loathed human and his so-called 'attentions'. A week of total isolation with no chances of being defiled? Sounded like paradise in his current situation. If not for the simple fact that he'd been pulled aside upon release by the Emperor himself, the mortal's long fingers wrapping around his throat with startling brutality and slamming him painfully against the stone wall, his owner pressing uncomfortably close and coldly informing him that the next time he tried anything of a similar sort, he would be thrown in here again, but this time to serve as a personal toy for the palace guards. And he did not only mean that in terms of torture.

The demon's claws clenched where they lay against the soft ground beneath him at the thought, sinking almost ruthlessly into the soft turf and ripping out huge chunks of the damp soil in the process, his gaze growing dark.

He couldn't escape, no matter what he tried. Even suicide, by far the most drastic measure he'd been desperate enough to attempt so far, failed to free him of his suffering. The necklace wouldn't allow him to harm himself. Wouldn't permit him to even deal a single, tiny scratch to himself. As loath as he was to admit it, Aku was trapped with no way out. Doomed to forever be a slave to the human Emperor. A toy.. for his entertainment.

Choking out a ragged, shallow breath that resembled a sob more than it did anything else, Aku curled up where he sat upon the soft grass, clawed fingers clenching tightly around his head with enough force to bruise and his black eyes slowly sliding shut, something wet trickling down the soft curve of his cheekbone as he gasped desperately for breath..

_He would never be free of this hell..._

"Mister.. are you all right?"

Aku looked up.

At first, he didn't see anyone. Didn't spot the by now familiar figure of one of the guards tasked with fetching him, didn't glimpse the accursed captain he'd grown to dearly loathe or even the Emperor himself. But, then again, the voice _did_ sound far too high-pitched to possibly be that of an adult human...

Something tugged on the transparent folds of the fabric thrown over one of his dark shoulders and he looked down, eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the little boy now standing there before him, staring up at his hunched form with huge, bright, onyx eyes.

For a single, split-second, Aku thought he was staring at a miniature version of the Emperor himself, his insides going cold, something twisting painfully within his core. But as the demon studied the child closer, he quickly realized who this was. This _wasn't_ his rapist, that much was _painfully_ obvious. No... Instead it was the rapist's _son_.

The last time Aku had caught a glimpse of the boy, he was barely more than a few days old, wrapped up in rich, pearly white fabrics and cradled within his mother's loving arms as he was presented to the village people from the palace balcony. That was by far the _only_ time the demon had been allowed to cross paths with the royal family as well, by being forced to stand beside them for the duration of the entire speech, acting as a symbol of the Empire's prosperity and bright future. As well as the loss of Aku's freedom, the beginning of his eternal servitude in this personalized hell.

Despite the icy silence between them, the child appeared to be far from deterred.

Pale, positively tiny fingers rewrapped around the rich fabric of the demon's clothing, softly tugging on it for a second time that day as the boy stepped even closer still, determined to receive _some_ answer to explain the other's visible distress, concern evident in every line of his miniature body and almost ridiculously high-pitched vocals. "What's your name? Why are you crying?"

Aku didn't offer a reply. Not immediately, even though he could already feel the accursed decoration steadily tightening around his neck, prompting him to speak up and answer his future master, the demon forcefully clamping his jaws shut in response as they parted of their own accord, no doubt with the intention of actually _answering_ the accursed brat. He was not Aku's Master yet! He shouldn't have to explain himself to him! In fact, he shouldn't have to answer to _anyone_. Especially not to these pathetic, mortal, perverted _whelps_ who had spent the last five years using him to satisfy their own carnal needs, or even their descendants! He should just stand up and leave. Should just refuse to obey, refuse to be a slave to this little rat as well. No matter how much pain he would later suffer for it from both the necklace around his neck and the man currently owning him, but—

But the longer he sat there, the more he realized one particular thing: just how very _alone_ the two of them really were out here.

It wouldn't take much to finish the foolish whelp off... In fact, Aku was quite certain that if he really wanted to, he could easily find a way to dispose of him right here and now with ease. The necklace forbid him to outright hurt those around him, especially the Emperor and his family, but there were many other ways to get somebody killed, and a child with no understanding of danger or chances of defending itself? Infinitely more so.

All Aku really had to do was to perhaps trip and 'accidently' shove the kid into some deep stream, allowing the strong tide to do the work for him and escaping before the little 'prince' could order him to help. Or he could perhaps take him for a walk around the lands, eventually persuading or daring the boy to venture into the forest, regardless of his father's warnings. It was common knowledge that the woods were teeming with demons and many other, dangerous creatures with a taste for human blood after all. The demon was certain that none of them would hold themselves back from tearing into such easy prey.

But... on the other hand... What would become of him if the Emperor actually learned of his betrayal?..

The mere thought of being thrown back into that cell, of being raped and tortured by the guards until he passed the breaking point, until he _begged_ his Master to take him back, to make it _stop_ was enough to make him shudder heavily where he sat upon the soft ground, a choked, shaky breath leaving his parted lips and claws clamping tightly over his mouth, his insides twisting viciously with nausea.

He.. he wouldn't be able to handle that. Wouldn't be able to _survive_ something like that! Aku... Aku _couldn't let that happen!_

Something brushed against his arm and he flinched violently away from the unexpected sensation, a shrill, frightened keen leaving his dark throat against his wishes, his black eyes going almost painfully wide. The boy before him shrank back in surprise at the terror-filled reaction, his eyes wide and his little palm slowly lowering from where it had lightly placed itself upon the demon's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Aku swallowed heavily, blind panic consuming him whole, and scrambled clumsily to his clawed feet, frantically backing away from the persistent child before he could do something he would later regret..

_Before he could do anything to betray his Master..._

But as he stepped even farther away from the young prince, he felt himself back into something hard and warm, the former tyrant spinning almost instantly around, black eyes wide with horror. The painfully familiar face of the captain stared back at him, the man's eyes as empty and expressionless as ever as he gazed upon the odd scene before him. Though, if he hadn't known any better, Aku could've _sworn_ he'd seen _something_ flicker within their depths, _some_ emotion that was there and gone within seconds, far before he could actually place it. A heavy hand settled upon his shoulder, the grip rough and threatening, Aku's knees buckling and insides twisting in uncontrollable fright as he realized what this meant for him. What punishment he would no doubt be forced to endure.

However, before he could do or say _anything_ in order to prove his innocence, to prove that he _wasn't_ just thinking of disposing of the crown prince himself, he was roughly turned around and shoved in the general direction of the stone palace, his clawed feet scrabbling against the ground as he struggled to keep his balance, a small, barely audible sound of fright wringing itself from the depths of his dark throat.

"You, return to your quarters and make yourself presentable. The Emperor is expecting you to join him and his royal guests for dinner."

Trembling heavily and feeling slightly nauseous, Aku did not dare to test the mortal's patience more than he already inadvertantly had by being caught in the heir's presence, hurrying off in the direction of his personalized hell, unaware of the child's worried and concerned gaze boring into his retreating form even as the guard came up to guide the little boy away.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Aku had never seen the inside of the dining room before. Of course, he _had_ known of its existence for some time, having heard of it being mentioned on several occasions by passing servants or by the guards whenever they came to make sure he was 'prepared' for their Master's eventual arrival, but he'd never actually _seen_ it, had never actually been _within_ it. And, truth be told, had never been all that interested in it either, the concept of eating in front of others beyond bizarre.

Though he had not had the chance to spend a lot of time amongst his fellow demons before his capture, Aku knew instinctively that it was supposed to be a private affair. Many creatures were at their most vulnerable when they were in the process of ingesting sustenance as they were not able to pay as close attention to their surroundings as usual, some of their focus eventually slipping in spite of their best efforts to be acutely aware of everything going on around them. Demons, the solitary beings that they were, were no exception to this unspoken rule either. And yet, the Emperor was inviting him to dine with him, _expecting_ him to eat beside him whereas previously he'd been allowed to do so in the relative 'safety' of his so-called quarters, forcing himself to swallow whatever they brought in order to replenish _some_ of his energy and strength.

With the necklace constantly keeping his magical reserves at an all-time low and the human's frequent 'visits', Aku soon found himself beyond drained, physically as well as emotionally, and thus unable to resist the temptation of food, no matter how distasteful he often found it. The Emperor _hadn't_ been lying after all when he'd said that the demon would probably need it, and though he loathed to follow the other's orders, the fallen tyrant no longer refused the offered provision, rarely leaving anything left on the richly decorated trays.

So.. why would his Master demand for him to eat with him now? And especially with these 'guests' whoever they actually were? What could possibly his tormentor be planning for him?

The alarm bells went off inside his head the moment the servants finally came to prepare him for the supposed 'dinner', and he _wasn't_ dressed in his usual pearlescent clothes. Neither was he permitted even the usual shred of modesty he had become accustomed to by having his conjured, _human_ like genetalia covered up. Instead, the gown that was pulled over his head was of a pale and gentle rose color, threads of gold weaved in elegant spirals into its silk folds, the beautiful garment _entirely_ transparent this time around, accentuating the soft, appealing curves of his tall form and allowing everyone a clear view of every inch of the demon's thin body.

Aku's teeth clenched tight upon the realization, his claws slowly curling into fists.

Something told him that the food was not the only thing the Emperor planned to dine upon tonight.

Large hands curled around his wrists, pulling them behind his back and successfully keeping him immobilized and steady as his legs were rudely shoved apart once more, the demon unable to stop himself from letting out a strangled sounding growl as he was roughly, yet professionally cleaned and inspected, the invasive touches kept carefully clinical, completely lacking any sensuality that could possibly serve to arouse him.

It was a small relief, if any.

To his great surprise, however, Aku was not immediately led away after the change in garments, as he had presumed he would be. Instead he was forcefully sat down, long fingers clamping around his chin and keeping him still as a brush suddenly began to travel over his green face, most notably his eyes and lips, leaving elegant red lines in its wake. And just as he began to wish that he could pull himself away, the brush disappeared.. only to be promptly replaced by another. And another after that.

The demon didn't understand what they were doing to him. Couldn't possibly favom the _reason_ behind this— _whatever_ this actually was. But he knew for sure that he didn't like it, didn't want it and would've been all too happy to be released right then and there, confusion and disgust coiling deep within his core.

He'd only seen them do a similar thing once to another concubine. As far as he'd been able to gather, the ritual of applying paint to another's face was usually with the intention of making them appear more attractive, more appealing to those who would be partaking in carnal activities with them later on, or for the numerous celebrations the Emperor insisted on having.

And now... They were doing the exact same thing to him.

Far sooner than he would've liked, however, Aku was being herded out of the screen door of his quarters and lead down the winding hallways, the former tyrant quickly losing track of their whereabouts, having been unable to pay enough attention to his surroundings, dreading what this evening would hold for him. Nothing good, of that at least, he was absolutely certain. The gown itself said as much. But.. why the change in routine? Why not 'visit' Aku in his usual manner? Why go through all the trouble of dressing him up, of putting this... _whatever_ this substance actually was on his face?

He soon received the answer to that question.

A small figure stood waiting for them at the entrance of what he presumed to be their destination, her hands hidden in the long sleeves of her formal clothing and onyx eyes, wide and worried, fixing upon their approaching forms almost instantly upon hearing approaching footsteps and lingering on the captive demon in particular. Even without having a clear view of her face, Aku recognized her almost instantly, his own black eyes narrowing in barely concealed hatred and disdain, fangs baring in an enraged snarl. Well, well, well... The Empress... Her imperial highness herself.. But what was she doing here? Had she finally decided to bear witness to Aku's ultimate humiliation? To stand by and watch as her 'noble' husband took the captive creature hard and deep, burying himself within the lithe, black body to the very hilt as he used him as a toy for his own pleasure? Or.. was she here to profess her jealousy? To blame the fallen tyrant for her husband's recent lack of attentions?

The sudden tears spilling down her round face surprised him.

"May I... speak to him in private for a moment?" The woman asked one of the servants tasked with herding him around the palace, her soft voice trembling with the force of her unexplained distress, but they shook their heads in polite and regretful refusal, eyes kept carefully downcast and heads bowed in a show of respect.

"I am sorry, my Empress, but our Lord has requested that the demon be delivered here right away with minimum delay. We cannot possibly keep our Master waiting."

"Yes, of course... I understand," the woman sighed heavily, pale, almost porcelain looking fingers gently wiping away the crystalline tears still trickling down her rosy cheeks, her large, breathtakingly beautiful eyes looking up at Aku with so much pity, so much sorrow. The demon would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback, wasn't _confused_ by the sudden demonstration of concern for his person as he watched the woman warily, something twisting painfully within his chest as he glanced with increased apprehensiveness at the screen door of the closed off room.

What was going to be _done_ to him in there?

With one last sad look in Aku's direction, the woman quickly hurried off, the folds of her pearlescent clothes soon vanishing around a distant corner, the Empress no doubt rushing to tend to her five year old spawn. Leaving Aku behind. Abandoning him to his fate.

Insides constricting with growing fear, his claws twitching in a tense manner at his sides, the tyrant didn't resist as he was gently nudged in the direction of the mysterious room once more, having learned a long time ago that resistance was a rather futile endeavor and only resulted in the excruciating pain of punishment for his misbehavior.

The inside of the dining hall was just as grandiose and lavish as the rest of the stone palace.

Spacious and grand, it was most certainly befitting of someone of the Emperor's status. Large, superb tapestries covered every inch of the walls encapsulating the rectangular shaped space, depicting beautiful images painted in black ink and embroidered with silver and gold. His own muzzle, contorted in fury and hatred, stared back at him seemingly from every angle, black, bottomless eyes gazing into his very being, as if... as if judging him, reminding him of what he'd once been. A free, untamed and untainted force of nature, strong and all-powerful and unbeatable.

_A creature that could not possibly be broken..._

"Ah, how good of you to finally join us, my little pet," a familiar, loathsome drawl sounded to his right and Aku swore he felt his fangs clench with enough force to crack, the demon tilting his head just enough to peer at the human seated comfortably upon the rich pillows on the opposite side of the room without facing him fully, his lasting defiance, whatever was left of it at this point, prohibiting him from doing so.

Judging by the slight furrow of the other's brows and the nigh unnoticeable darkening of his onyx eyes, Aku's impertinent gesture clearly did not go unnoticed.

"Come here, my little pet," the Emperor said, his voice no more than a low, possessive and dangerous growl and Aku didn't even bother to resist the necklace's bidding this time, his legs, now entirely under the jewelry's control, automatically carrying him towards the loathed form in spite of his wish to back away, despite his deepest, most desperate desire to flee, to put as much distance between them as possible, his insides roiling with nausea and revulsion. But he didn't fight it. Didn't even try to struggle against it. Because, after five years, five terrifying, painful years filled with endless degradation and torment, the demon now knew his place in this world, his role, his job, his very _purpose_..

_Aku was nothing more than a pet for his Master now... A toy, to be fucked and beaten whenever the other so pleased. A perfect slave.. for the other's entertainment._

Only now, as he walked to what would undoubtedly be his greatest humiliation yet, did Aku notice that they were not alone here. Far from it, in fact. Several people sat in neat rows around a low, wooden table, watching him carefully, their appreciative, undeniably _lecherous_ gazes following every movement of his thin form, taking in his natural grace and elegant stride.

He knew why they were watching him. Knew what their dirty minds were already picturing him doing and the mere _thought_ of it made his equivalent of skin crawl, his horns lowering and all but pressing flat against his essence at the first stirrings of deep distress.

He.. he didn't _want_ to be here. Didn't _want_ to do the things he would no doubt be forced to do mere minutes from now. Didn't want these people to _look_ at him. Didn't want to hear their 'admiration', to feel their touch against his dark essence, to listen to their dirty comments being whispered into his ear.

One thing was for certain. Aku didn't _want_ this. But, as always, he no longer had any choice in the matter.

A heavy shudder travelled down his spine as long, pale and falsely _gentle_ fingers smoothed down the small of his back and wrapped around his hip bone, a calloused thumb rubbing firm circles into his flat stomach and upper thigh, the blunt tip of it as if _accidentally_ dipping down and brushing over his conjured genetalia every few strokes, the human highly enjoying the way Aku sharply twitched at the sensations, the dark claws of his feet scraping against the wooden floor beneath them as the former tyrant did his best not to cringe away, desperately fought the overwhelming urge to run, his jaw clenching in revulsion and growing, utterly _delicious_ terror. Not that he would be able to escape even if he _was_ stupid enough to try to do so, the necklace forcefully keeping him rooted to the spot, _forcing_ him to endure his Master's touches, _compelling_ him to even _enjoy_ them.

There was no such thing as freedom of thought for Aku around him. No such things as free will. The demon's every movement, every thought, emotion, deepest and darkest desire, his very _being_ — they _all_ belonged to the Emperor now. Aku's very _soul_ was no longer his own, entirely under his Master's control.

And the Emperor liked it that way.

A single, soft pat to his own thigh immediately had the demon sinking gracefully into his lap, Aku understanding the silent order and settling comfortably within his arms, his thin body as if _designed_ to fit within his owner's grasp, the look on his green muzzle kept carefully blank, entirely expressionless. Even so, the human still _felt_ the palpable disgust rolling off the tyrant's form in waves, the sheer fear and hatred coiling bitterly within that heaving chest as the former lord struggled to remain still within his grasp, refused to show his captor his mounting distress. It only made what he was about to do to him all the more delicious, his onyx gaze returning to his guests with almost disturbing nonchalance, as if he _didn't_ have a demonic creature of unimaginable power now cradled within his hold, as if his fingers _weren't_ now tracing the neat little slit of the other's conjured entrance, plucking and pulling on the soft lips without a single care for the other's comfort and mercilessly stimulating the greedy little clitoris beneath the shelter of the low table, his thumb trailing upwards every now and then and teasingly caressing the being's cock, gently coaxing it to harden.

The heavy shudder that travelled through the lithe black form pressed almost flush against his own was intoxicating. The stuttered breath that wrung itself from the depths of that dark throat - music to his ears.

"I have to say," Erden's voice broke him out of the brief daydream he'd fallen into, the man already imagining all the ways he would be breaking Aku this evening as he discreetly ground himself against the cleft of the demon's ass, "I'd fuck him like this."

Laughter, terrible and raucous to Aku's sensitive ears, bubbled forth from the gathered crowd, eyes flashing maliciously in the direction of his trembling form, trailing appreciatively over his half naked body.

The Emperor allowed himself a small grin.

"You will be able to. Thanks to my generosity and great respect towards all my esteemed guests sitting here before me, _every single one_ of you will have a turn with him tonight."

Cat whistles and enthusiastic, almost ear-shattering jeering met those quiet words and Aku's head instantly snapped upwards, black eyes, wide with terror and desperation, fixing on his Master's handsome features, his elegant, horned head shaking from side to side, the demon _begging_ him not to do this—

The human leaned forward, his eyes gleaming in the dim, comfortable light flooding the large room and his hot breath washing over the tyrant's ears in a scorching wave as he whispered directly into them, voice dark and dripping with silent poison.

"I know you are still thinking of escaping me, _demon_. I know you thought of ending my son's life upon meeting him today in those fields. You are forgetting your _place_ , my little pet. And it is high time that you were once again reminded of it."

Eyes widening in horror, Aku tried to wrench himself away, tried to get out of the suddenly vicious fingers clamping tightly around his form, but wasn't entirely able to, the necklace compelling him to remain still, _forcing_ him to stay limp within his Master's grasp, entirely compliant. A strangled sob wrung itself past his green lips at the realization of his own helplessness, terror and despair already coiling within his being, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as his chest heaved with the effort of drawing in air, feeling as if it were being suddenly constricted by an unseen force.

This... This couldn't be happening to him! Simply _couldn't_ be real!..

But it was.

Aku tried not to cringe away as soft lips travelled down the side of his neck in deceptively tender kisses, strong jaws suddenly clamping down with unexpected cruelty around one of his uncovered shoulders in a powerful bite, the demon arching at the sensation with a hiccuped, strangled sounding moan, the enthusiastic cat calls around them only growing louder at the delicious sight of that green muzzle contorting in reluctant pleasure and the rosy fabric of the elegant gown becoming darker as the slave's body was forced into a state of arousal, the Emperor's fingers returning to the conjured slit and now openly, _firmly_ rubbing themselves against it, coaxing more fluids forth.

His curved fangs clenching in helpless anger and building anguish, tears already prickling at the corners of his eyes, Aku turned his head away, burying his muzzle into the human's shoulder if only so as not to look at the people watching them now, taking obvious pleasure from Aku's ultimate humiliation, several already allowing their hands to stray to their peaking members, preparing themselves for their eventual turn with the captive demon.

A shrill screech sounded throughout the confines of the lavish room as a single, long finger suddenly forced itself into him, the demon bucking helplessly within his Master's grasp as the small crowd surrounding them mockingly copied his pleasured sound, deafening laughter and open ridicule soon following closely at its heals.

They were all laughing at him, taking pleasure from his suffering. Enjoying the mere sight of him writhing uselessly within the Emperor's lap, his green face flushed with unwanted arousal and overwhelming pleasure. Were getting their kicks out of watching him be humiliated, hurt, dominated against his will. And were all too happy and enthusiastic about the prospect of soon joining in on the fun.

His long legs twitched in a sharp spasm as a rough tongue trailed up one of his pointed ears, deceptively soft lips engulfing the sensitive, triangular tip and drowning it in sudden, scorching heat, another pleasured cry escaping Aku's chest as the other made a sharp sucking motion, the demon's clawed feet scrabbling desperately against the wooden floor beneath them, raking deep grooves into the previously smooth surface.

"Remove your gown, my little pet," the Emperor hissed lowly as the former tyrant whimpered weakly within his grasp, gasping and struggling to adjust to the now two fingers assaulting his soaking walls, a third rubbing itself against the soft, black lips of his entrance, preparing to soon sink into him as well, "before it is torn off of you. I would hate for it to be ruined. After all, you do look so exquisitely _ravishing_ within it." His insides twisting painfully with nausea, revulsion, despair and terror battling uselessly within his chest, Aku obeyed even though he did not wish to do so, the necklace flashing around his neck as it took control of him once more, his own claws slowly removing the silky garment to the absolute delight of the people watching them, the scent of pre-cum only growing stronger within the previously fresh air wafting into the room through the balcony opening.

His eyes slowly sliding shut, overlapping fangs clenching tight to the point of pain, Aku chose to succumb to his fate, forced himself not to fight it. If he didn't struggle, if he just did as he was told, if he gave these disgusting mortal creatures _exactly_ what they wanted, then perhaps they would take mercy on him. Make his ultimate humiliation as quick and painless as was possible.

Aku knew he was lying to himself the moment those thoughts ran through his mind.

The Emperor dislodged from him and the demon barely stopped himself from whining in desperation even as relief welled thickly within his heaving chest, despite the fact that he knew it was only temporary. Soon the assault would start up again and there was nothing Aku could do to stop it, nothing he could possibly do to avoid or prevent it.

There was no escaping from this torment, this _punishment_ that had been chosen for him, and the demon knew it all too well.

Just as expected, he was soon being pulled back into his Master's arms, the human's sculpted chest pressing almost flush against his back as the other readjusted his grip on him, his strong, pale fingers sliding against the demon's long legs and wrapping around his inner thighs, slowly, almost _tenderly_ pulling them apart and spreading him lewdly for his cronies, gently shushing the captive creature as another quiet and anguished sound wrung itself from the depths of that dark throat, gently encouraging his slave to bury his muzzle into the comforting safety of his shoulder and neck as he whispered into a twitching ear, false sorrow thickly coating his voice.

"This could have been easily avoided, my little pet. You need not have been punished this way. Had you not been so defiant, so impudent, had you known your _place_ I would not have had to discipline you this way. You do realize that, right, Aku?" The demon shuddered heavily within the ruler's grasp, several small tears dripping onto the pale skin of the human's neck, those proud horns dipping in visible distress and pointed ears pressing almost flat against the beast's skull. "I know it is hard for you. You were mislead to believe that you were created to conquer, to subjugate for so long, never allowed to learn of your _true_ purpose, never taught your _real_ calling.. Who can blame you for believing such lies about your non-existent superiority?" There were calloused fingers rubbing against him again, sliding against the glistening lips of the demon's cunt and spreading them to give the visitors a better view, the ecstatic and approving shouts only growing in volume until the very walls seemed to shake and vibrate around them with the sheer force of the men's jubilation.

The human's other hand, the one not currently preoccupied with working its fingers into the shuddering black body once more, abandoned his bruised thigh, instead trailing softly against his round, tear-soaked cheek in a mocking imitation of a lover's caress, pale digits weaving between and caressing the sensitive essence of his horns, Aku whimpering helplessly in response to the intense sensations coarsing through his system.

"But now that you know your true purpose, you have to try a little harder to fulfil it, my pet. You have to let go of these delusions you have of your own power. It is your fault that you are being punished now, not mine, you do realize that, right? I do not wish to do this to you. You brought this upon yourself. Do you understand, Aku?" The demon nodded almost feverishly into the other's shoulder, black chest heaving with the force of the choked sobs and ragged gasps for air. "Had you simply chosen to behave, this evening might have turned out very different for you. It need not have been unpleasant. But now—" strong, tanned and entirely foreign arms wrapped around the demon's body, easily lifting him from the Emperor's lap and Aku struggled weakly against the unknown embrace, desperately seeking the comforting warmth of his owner's arms once more, "— I am simply left with no other choice."

His eyes widening in terror, fear and anguish threatening to completely overwhelm him, Aku wrenched against that cruel grip upon his body, tried to get back to the other human, his black claws straining in the direction of the Emperor's strong, soothing form.

"M-master, please!" Aku choked out, tears now flowing freely down his green face, desperation sinking deep into his core. "Please, I'm sorry! Please don't do this! I-I'll do better! I-I will! Master!"

But the human only shook his head in a quiet refusal, onyx eyes shuttering in sorrow. "All actions come with consequences, Aku. And your recent behavior simply cannot be overlooked."

An ear-shattering screech echoed throughout the large room as a thick cock suddenly forced itself deep into the demon's cunt, a low groan escaping Erden's chest as he felt that damp channel clench down tightly around his member in sharp, almost spasmodic ripples, the black body cradled within his arms appearing as if it were trying desperately to expel him and failing miserably, twisting violently in pain. "Shit, he _is_ tighter than any woman I know," the man groaned, easily holding the fallen tyrant still as he began to rock himself against him, angling himself even deeper into the lithe form and openly grinning at his companions over the top of his current toy's head. "Ya simply gotta try him out, Khürel. The others weren't lyin' when they said he was the best fuck they'd ever had. Holy shit."

A soft chuckle sounded throughout the room at those words, a tall form of an elegantly dressed man sporting the typical clothing of a mongolian emperor soon rising above the heads of the gathered rulers watching them and all but _gliding_ over to the two, his footsteps falling silent against the wooden floor of the palace's dining hall.

"All in due time, my friend, there is no need to rush. After all, we were all promised a chance to play with him tonight," he practically purred, a narrow palm seizing Aku by the chin and forcing him to look up, anguished, fear stricken black eyes meeting cold, dark brown, "yet that does not mean that he cannot still entertain me in a different way meanwhile."

Aku tried not to cringe away as the fingers suddenly left his green muzzle with one last, falsely soothing caress over the soft curve of his cheekbone as the man briefly stepped away from him, the demon's black chest heaving with growing panic and lingering pain. Had he not been a shape shifter, Erden's rough entry almost certainly would have torn him. A startled yelp escaped his dark throat, however, as his jaws were suddenly, roughly pried apart, something warm and heavy and terrifyingly, nauseatingly familiar taking the opportunity and forcing itself into his mouth, his ears pressing flat against his skull in a distressed manner as the gathered crowd around them roared with laughter once more.

Humiliation sinking itself deep into his core, Aku's black eyes slowly slid shut, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and trickling down his green cheeks in faint, barely noticeable rivulets as the mortals assaulting him began to tag team him, the cock within his hole rocking and pushing ever deeper into him, impossibly long and thick, while the one within his mouth began to roughly thrust in and out, uncaring of his obvious discomfort. Only one thought ran through his mind then, the very same thought that would forever ingrain itself within him after this hellish evening, keep him in the control of the human Emperor for years to come.

He should have done better. Should have abandoned these foolish dreams of ever returning to power, of bending this world to his will. Should've never thought of running away, or killing the young prince who would one day own him as well. But most of all..

_... He should not have failed his Master.._

The movements within him quickened and Aku choked, eyes squeezing tightly shut as muffled moans left his dark throat, the fallen tyrant canting his hips back to meet the human's every thrust and his forked tongue wrapping around the member now invading his mouth, jerking and stimulating it in tandem with its owner's movements. Judging by the tight squeeze of calloused fingers around the sensitive base of one of Aku's horns, the neighboring Emperor highly appreciated it.

It didn't take long for Erden to reach his climax, dragging Aku over the edge along with him. Neither did it take Khürel himself long to follow them, a rough hand grabbing the demon painfully by the back of his neck and pressing him flush against the other's groin, keeping him still and unable to pull away as he forced his release down the creature's throat, Aku gagging at the highly unpleasant and even somewhat painful sensation.

He didn't notice as Erden finally pulled out of him, thick, white liquid dripping sluggishly down his member and leaking from the demon's cunt, staining those bruised thighs. Was simply too dazed to notice as his shuddering body was roughly pushed down upon the wooden table, foreign and entirely unfamiliar hands wrapping around his middle and pulling him closer until his lower half hung off the edge of the piece of furniture, legs spreading wide as another body ruthlessly forced itself between them. Simply _couldn't_ focus on the crowd closing in on him now, the world around him becoming a massive blur of bright colors, loud shouts and overwhelming agony, Aku no longer able to tell one human form apart from the other. Didn't protest as several pairs of greedy hands began to travel along his body, the perverted creatures surrounding him relishing in his feeble struggles and pathetic cries, taking pleasure from his obvious shock and deep distress. Didn't even _try_ to fight back as his jaws were pried apart once more and another cock forced itself down his throat, the slave nearly choking upon it and wringing a low moan of pleasure from the human attacking him, using him as a toy. As an inanimate object.

For a few blissful minutes it was almost as if he had his powers back. As if he once again had the ability to split his form into two, the demon now watching the assault happen to his double from the other side of the room. As if he were simply standing in silence and looking on as this horrific deed played out, this punishment that he had apparently earned because of his lasting defiance. His foolish, _naive_ hope that he would someday once again be free of his bonds, free to do whatever he liked.

Free to rule.

The member within him became two, then three. A feat that would not have been physically possible with any of the concubines the royal visitors were in possession of and one they seemed to greatly enjoy as they watched the demon writhe helplessly beneath their touches, shouting in overwhelming pain and at the same time pleasure, mewling pathetically for more. No relief was given to him then, no opportunity to even stop and breathe. As soon as one human was done, another replaced him between the creature's legs or within his mouth, wreaking even more hurt and torment upon Aku's already bruised form. Eventually someone got the idea that climaxing _on_ him would be far more amusing than actually _in_ him and it wasn't long before the others followed suit, painting his black essence in their disgusting fluids.

At some point, the Emperor must've realized what the demon was doing, that he was actually trying to dissociate himself from what was happening to him, because the demon suddenly found himself being pulled back, the necklace forcing his mind to focus until he was back on that table again, directly experiencing what was being done to him and no longer watching the horrific ordeal from aside.

Aku soon lost count of how many times his body was forced to climax, clenching tightly around the multiple lengths within him and squeezing them like a vice, milking them for every drop of cum they had to offer. No longer bothered himself with the number of dicks forcing their way past his green lips and into his mouth, his jaws aching from the strain of being forced open for so long, his tongue soon going dry from being utilized without rest, wrapping around each shaft that was rudely forced into him and jerking on it with false enthusiasm, snaking down every now and then to fondle balls and gently roll them around, coaxing forth another orgasm. Simply could not muster enough presence of mind to keep track of every nauseating batch of scorching liquid that was being pumped down his throat, joining the already considerable amount within his newly forged stomach. One that he would no doubt be coughing up before the night was even out.

His essence was no longer the same pitch black hue it had been mere hours before, instead turning into a splotchy mix of dirty gray and white beneath the heavy cover of sticky human fluids covering him from head to toe, soaking every inch of his bruised and bite-ridden body. A pained hiss escaped his heaving chest every time he was yanked around by one of his horns, each of his sensitive appendages pulsing with dull hurt from all the mishandling they had been forced to endure, making Aku feel as if hundreds of knives were being repeatedly stabbed into his skull. But that was _nothing_ compared to the sheer agony he felt each time dull teeth closed around the sensitive tips of his tender ears, or another thick member forced itself into his abused and leaking entrance.

The torment seemed to go on for hours. Just when Aku felt that he could not take any more of this hell, he was passed around to another human, a new dick forcefully finding its way into his cunt with just enough preparation so as not to be painful for the mortal doing the fucking. No consideration was given to the demon's own discomfort and pain.

By the time they had finished, Aku was little more than a gasping, trembling and utterly _shattered_ form lying upon the polished surface of the wooden table, white fluids covering every inch of his abused body and barely masking the crystalline tears slowly trickling down that infamous green face, the demon curling into a tight ball when he realized that it was finally over. That his punishment had finally ended.

As soon as the last visitor had retired for the night with a final, lingering caress to the demon's hip bone and a polite nod of gratitude to his gracious host, the Emperor rose heavily to his feet, approaching the huddled and beaten form and gently lifting the sobbing, distressed demon into his arms, softly shushing him as Aku instantly let out a panicked, whimpering cry, dull claws scrabbling against the human's strong arms in feeble protest.

"Hush now, my little pet. It is only me. No one is going to harm you. Not anymore." A soothing hum resonated throughout the man's chest as tender thumbs wiped away the thick, transparent drops of tears still trickling down the slave's face, brushing against those green cheeks in calming caresses.

Swiftly recognizing his voice, Aku went slack within his hold, his pitch black chest heaving with the force of his suppressed cries. The Emperor merely let out a quiet sound of encouragement in response to the audible anguish as he softly urged those claws to curl around both of his shoulders, a damp, tear-soaked muzzle burying itself deep into the warm crook of his neck, black eyes squeezing tightly shut and horns lowering until they were all but pressed flat against the slave's stained essence. "Master..."

Soft lips pressed briefly against the demon's temple in a tender, loving kiss.

"Shhhh, it is alright. I am here. I have got you."

"Master, I'm sorry.. I-I—"

"Shhhh, I know," the Emperor whispered, cradling the thin form against his chest and pressing Aku ever closer to himself, allowing the poor creature to take comfort from his much stronger form. "I know. You will do better next time. But right now let us get you cleaned up, shan't we?"

As they left the lavish room, Aku's tear stained muzzle now a heavy weight against his owner's shoulder, the demon could've sworn he saw a flicker of movement around one of the corners of the darkened palace. Could've sworn he'd seen the faint glow of pearly white folds belonging to an all too familiar gown.

Could've sworn he'd seen the Empress's tearful, sorrowful and at the same time absolutely _horrified_ face.


End file.
